Tres, dos, uno ¡Feliz año nuevo!
by Karyn Karyn
Summary: Todo en la fiesta de año nuevo iba relativamente bien (a la manera de tan extraña familia) hasta que Kagura notó un pequeñisimo detalle—¿Quien era esa perra y porque demonios estaba usando su vestido? Borrachos, brindis, banquetes, peleas, idiotas, alcohol y la más original cuenta atrás de año nuevo. [Mas sidra por favor, la fiesta es en ¡Siéntate!]


**Dísclaimer; **No me pertenecen los personjes ni la historia, son propiedad de Rumiko T.

Fic participante en la actividad del mes del foro mas sensual con los piratas más sensuales. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**«**_Tres, dos uno ¡Feliz año nuevo!_**»**

**[Por Karyn]**

**•**Posible Ooc**•**

**,**

La fiesta de año nuevo de la familia Kagewaki pasaba con toda normalidad, gente ebria por aquí, algunos idiotas bailando por allá y ese olor a alcohol que se respiraba en el aire.

—Te lo digo por última vez; tápate la maldita espalda—Y claro, no faltaban las estúpidas peleas de los tortolitos Naraku y Kagura.

—Y una mierda—respondió ella mirándolo fijamente con sus exóticos ojos rojos. Ojalá las miradas mataran, pensó. Ella no pensaba ponerse un suéter ni mucho menos cambiarse el vestido para tapar su tatuaje de araña (que se había hecho pensando en el bastardo de su novio) sólo porque su jefe venía a cenar y quería darle una buena impresión para subir de puesto. ¿No le bastaba con ser el abogado más joven y exitoso (y corrupto) de todo Japón?

—¡Naraku, te buscan en la puerta!—gritó Onigumo desde lejos.

—Ah, vaya, yo que pensaba en irme a cambiar...—dijo Kagura con falsa tristeza. El la fulminó con la mirada con esos ojos rojos idénticos a los suyos. Lo gracioso de ellos dos era que se parecían tanto que podrían ser familiares, cabello negro y rizado, ojos rojos y la misma actitud de perros. Había gato encerrado por ahí.

—Espero que te comportes, a menos que quieras perder esas vacaciones en Hawaii.—dijo él mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Ambos pusieron sus mejores sonrisas falsas y abrieron la puerta.

—¡Naraku, amigo!—dijo un jovial señor abrazando al de ojos rojos, que estaba notoriamente incómodo.

—Señor Keiichiro—dijo alejándose un poco sin perder su sonrisa falsa—Ella es mi novia, Kagura.

—Hola— dijo ella levantando una mano en señal de saludo. El señor la tomó de la cara y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Kagura cerró los ojos y se quejó silenciosamente al sentir la barba blanca picando sus mejillas.

—¡Pero que hermosa muchacha!—dijo sonriente—gira para mi, por favor—el señor le extendió la mano y Kagura la tomó sin otra opción más que girar para él. —¡que tatuaje tan extraordinario!—La chica de ojos carmín miró a Naraku burlándose de él con los ojos. Una patada directo a las bolas.

Después, el señor se acercó al oído de la muchacha y susurró con su voz ronca—Si no fueras pareja de este—dijo apuntando a Naraku—te echaría los platos—después se soltó a reír y la pareja soltó unas risitas nerviosas.

Una mujer apareció por el umbral de la puerta—Disculpen...

El hombre gustoso la adentro y le tomó la mano—Muchachos, ella es mi prometida, Kyomu Kaguya—la mujer hizo un ademan con la mano y después besó apasionadamente a Keiichiro. «Puaj», pensaron ambos.

A ambos se les deformo la cara en una mueca de asco, ¡Era una mujer joven! ¿Cómo demonios estaba con un señor que ya iba para la tumba? ¿Tanto dinero tenía? Esas preguntas entre otras bombardearon sus cabezas, pero después la duda y la sorpresa abrieron el paso a otras emociones un tanto diferentes.

—Oh—Naraku se mordió la lengua para no soltarse a carcajadas, estaba más que seguro que Kagura estaba hirviendo de la ira.—Mucho gusto—dijo y besó la mano de la dama—Luce muy bella esta noche—Okey, okey, se iba a partir en carcajadas después de eso.

—Cortesía de su agencia de modelaje—agregó el hombre.

—¿Eres modelo?—preguntó Kagura un tanto molesta—¿De qué agencia? ¿Instagram?—Los ojos de Kaguya dejaron de ser alegres y se volvieron un tanto rencorosos, estaba lista para contestar cuando el señor la interrumpió com otra estridente risa.

—¡Pero que simpática señorita!—dijo y golpeó amigablemente el hombro de ambos—Tal para cual—guiñó el ojo—Bueno muchachos, nos retiramos a bailar—dijo el señor.

—Con su permiso—dijo Kaguya alejándose pero después se devolvió y dijo algo a Kagura—Bonito vestido, por cierto—guiñó el ojo con picardía y se alejó.

Suficiente para Kagura, después de eso explotó.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿La viste? ¡Trae el mismo vestido que yo!—gritó a Naraku, que se mordía la lengua, pero al ver la cara furiosa de la mujer soltó una estridente carcajada que retumbó por todo el lugar. —¡Deja de reírte imbécil!

—Y se llama igual que tu...

—Vete a la mierda—estaba furiosa, así que se desquitó con el pie de Naraku, que gimió de dolor al sentir los tacones de aguja de ella.

La chica de ojos rojos, por su parte, se alejó enojada hacia la mesa de bebidas.¿Que demonios estaba pasando? ¿Le copiaba el nombre y el vestido? Era el colmo, había sido suficiente con que Yura se comprará un vestido igual al suyo para Navidad porque quería "que lucieran iguales como cuando cursaban primaria". La tenían hasta las pelotas con eso de verse iguales.

Tomó una botella de Whisky y comenzó a beber de ella, después llegó Yura con sus despampanantes ojos rosas y se la arrebató y comenzó a beber.

—¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes! ¿Dónde estabas?

—Te aseguro que no estaba la garganta de Bankotsu, por si la duda.

—Ja ja—ironizó—Por cierto, ¿Ya viste a la chica con tu mismo vestido?

—Jodete.

—Oh, vamos. No te enojes por algo tan tonto ¡Ni que se llamarán igual!—¿Era una broma de mal gusto, acaso? Se preguntó Kagura.

—Se llama Kaguya—tomó la botella y le dio otro sorbo.

—Oh.

—¿Hablaban de mi?—habló una tercera voz, Kaguya, para mala suerte de Kagura. La chica de ojos rojos se dio la vuelta y el Whisky se derramó accidentalmente sobre el vestido de Kaguya, que no lo tomó muy bien. Sus ojos fieros brillaban furiosos mientras miraban la mancha que decoraba el vestido nuevo de la mujer.

—Vete a la mierda.

* * *

Los ojos rubí del chico se abrieron como platos al sentir esa mano traviesa golpear su trasero. —Je je je—rió una anciana que al pasar por su lado le guiñó un ojo, le hizo un signo con la mano y movió sus labios diciendo "llámame".

—Veo que eres muy popular con las chicas, muchacho.—dijo Keiichiro colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Señor Keiichiro, ¿esta disfrutando de nuestra fiesta?—de nuevo la sonrisa falsa surcó sus labios y ese tono de amabilidad falsa se hizo notorio.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero llevo rato sin ver a Kaguya, ¿no sabes donde puede estar? Ya falta poco para año nuevo y quisiera estar con ella.

—Tal vez esta con Kagura, no creo que conozca a alguien más. Después de todo, también llevo rato sin verla—levantó los hombros restandole importancia al asunto, cosa que no debió hacer.

—¡Oni-san!—gritaron dos enanos albinos jalando del pantalón a Naraku. Eran sus hermanos; Hakudoshi y Kanna, ambos eran raros. Hakudoshi era una especie de _mini él, y _Kanna era...Kanna; seria, reservada con todos los que no fueran Hakudoshi, un poco de temer. Puso de nuevo atención a la conversación y no le sorprendió para nada lo que escuchó—¡Kagura se está peleando con una chica! ¡Otra vez!—Kanna asintió y una sonrisa divertida apenas visible surcó sus labios pálidos. Esa pela seguramente valía la pena ver. Se fue corriendo a dónde han multitud de gente se comenzaba a formar , del centro se escuchaban gruñidos e insultos provenientes de los labios de ambas mujeres.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud y Byakuya apareció a su lado—Nunca la había visto tan furiosa desde que le llene el sostén de crema de mani—dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa. Byakuya era el hermano mayor de Kagura y cómplice de Naraku en sus estupideces.

—¿Con quién esta peleando?—preguntó, aún no podía ver bien, sólo alcanzaba a observar el tatuaje de su espalda y de vez en cuando sus rizos.

—Una tal...—chasqueó los dedos—¿Cómo se llamaba, Jakotsu?

—Este...¡Kaguya!—dijo él hombre que vestía de mujer, si no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que era una mujer un tanto musculosoa. De pronto, un chasquido en su cabeza lo alertó; estaba peleando con la pareja de su jefe.

* * *

—¡Sueltame el cabello perra!—gritó Kagura y rodó sobre su espalda golpeando la mesa de la comida. Levantó la mano y tomó el primer pedazo de comida que sus dedos tocaron y lo restregó en la cara de su oponente, que ahora estaba cubierta de un delicioso glaseado de limón.

—Con que con esas estamos ehh—dijo la otra y también subió la mano a la mesa, lo que ella alcanzó fue una cubeta de hielo y la tiró sobre los cabellos rizados. Ya imaginaran su reacción.

Ambas chicas rodaban nuevamente, escuchando los vítores del publico. Las chicas chocaron contra una mesa y poco después se dieron cuenta que la pirámide de las copas estaba ahÍ. El líquido cayó sobré ellas y las empapó, genial, ahora apestaban a alcohol.

—¡Veinte segundos para año nuevo!—gritó alguien entre la gente, generando sorpresa en algunos rostros.

—¡Kagura, maldita sea!—gritó Naraku—¡Sueltala de una jodida vez!—ella simplemente lo ignoro y siguió peleando, hasta el momento ella era la ganadora.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó y los gritos histéricos de Naraku para que soltará a la otra mujer no cesaban. Kagura por su parte estaba dispuesta a darle su merecido a esa perra.

—¡Tres,—la chica de ojos carmín dio un puñetazo a la otra, dejándola atarantada—dos,—uno...—se paró y puso un tacón sobre el pecho de ella—Feliz año nuevo!—gritó la multitud y soltó vítores para la chica, Bankotsu y su banda se acercaron y la levantaron entre la multitud, tal como a una estrella de Rock. Era la primera vez en su vida que disfrutaba de año nuevo, estaba segura. Abrió una botella de champaña y dejo que la espuma cayera libremente.

—¡Los fuegos artificiales!—gritó alguien y todos corrieron hacia afuera a apreciar las luces en el cielo. Ninguno hizo caso a la mujer semi inconsciente en el suelo hasta que Keiichiro la tomó en brazos.

—Naraku—dijo con una expresión amarga—estas despedido.

Definitivamente, ese año nuevo era uno que nunca olvidarían.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Mis neuronas están en estado crítico, así que espero que les haya gustado.

A favor de la campaña Con voz y voto; me alaga que agreden a favoritos una de mis historias a menos que no dejen review, ¡en serio chicos! ¿Cómo sobre qué fue lo que les gustó sí no comentan? Piensenlo.

En fin, los quiero.

Kc.


End file.
